Diary of a social butterfly and a wallflower
by Dreamer5678
Summary: Melanie and Wanda have been together since they were three, living with abusive parents and then together in an orphanage. Mel swears to never let anyone hurt them ever again When they move to Arizona they begin to experience the perils of high school and everything that comes with it, but will this new life just end up hurting them more?
1. Chapter 1: A new beginning

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, but the writing is mine**

**Wanda POV**

I sighed into my pillow, the soft sounds of sleeping children in the orphanage echoed in my small room. The moonlight poured in through my window and outlined the shape of Melanie's sleeping body on the bed beside mine. It was our last day here in this place we had called home for so long. We had grown up together. We were placed in the same house at the age of three. We had lived there until we were seven, being constantly tortured and abused by our parents. We have lived here in the California orphanage since then, being loved and cared for. Melanie, or Mel, and I know that we are not sisters, but we are so close that we might as well be. Our friend Jared lived here once and all three of us were inseparable, but he was adopted when we were eleven and now we don't know where he is. Mel was heartbroken, but to this day I still don't know why. All she told me was that she had feelings for him. _What feelings? _I thought to myself. I turned over and stared at the door, our suitcases stood beside it. _Goodbye, California, _I thought, closing my eyes to get some sleep before the big day tomorrow.

**Mel POV**

"Mel? Mel get up we have to get ready!" I heard a voice say into my ear quietly. "Go away," I murmured before turning to the other side or my bed. I tried to resume my sleep but a horrible vision passed through my mind, trapping me inside of a small rusty room with grey walls. I looked up to see an old man with beady black eyes and ruffled brown hair. In one had he clutched a whip and in the other he held a small girl captive in his frightening grip. Her light blonde curls flew everywhere around her face. Freckles crossed the bridge of her nose and her bright silver eyes widened in fear. She looked at me pleadingly, as if I could help. She squeaked something but was quickly silenced by the cracking sound of the whip that struck her side. A tear rolled down my cheek and soon I was back in my bedroom. I was dazed for a moment, but my sense of reality came back when I realized that this same girl was shaking me. "Mel get up!" she shouted before I squirmed and sat upright in my bed. Her eyes fixed on mine and she smiled. "That's better," she sighed as she got off of my bed and walked towards the bathroom. _It was Wanda, _I thought with a shudder. Realizing that my past still had an iron grip on me. I got out of bed and fixed our sheets before picking out my outfit for the plane ride Wanda and I were going on today. Wanda was the only family I've ever had. We had each other. She is my sister in some sort of strange way. _Why did I let him hurt her…?_ I shook my head in frustration, feeling anger rise to my cheeks. I clenched my fists together. _No, you will never let anyone hurt Wanda ever again. That is a promise you must keep Melanie, _a voice within me said. I turned to see Wanda looking at me, a concerned, welcoming look on her face that told you she cared. "Are you okay?" she asked, taking a few small steps towards me. I relaxed a bit and straightened up. "Yeah I'm fine," I replied flatly. Wanda stared for a few more seconds then nodded. She put on the outfit she had sitting out yesterday night before we went to bed. I closed the blinds and started towards the bathroom when Wanda took off her shirt. I stiffened at the large mark that traveled along her hip. I shook my head and walked to the bathroom, showering and getting dressed. I put on a tank top and shorts and braided my hair down one side. _Thank you for the braiding lessons, Wanda, _I said internally. I laughed, remembering that night and how she taught me and several other girls in the orphanage how to braid our hair. I walked out, and noticed that Wanda was sitting on the bed. She was slumped over in her fitted tee and shorts and she had her elbows rested on her thighs. _Wanda's upset. Here we go, _I thought, placing a small smile on my face. She looked up at me, and I sat down beside her. "What's wrong blondie?" I said, trying to make her smile. The corners of her mouth tugged up a bit hopefully, but fell back into a frown. "What if…" she said quietly, trailing off. She glanced at me and I gave her my best tell-me-because-I'm-a-good-semi-sister-that-cares look that I could muster. She smiled a little and continued, but sadly. "What if this new home is just like the last?" she said sadly, her gaze drifting to the floor. I hadn't thought of that. I wanted so badly for Wanda and I to have a good home, one we could call family. "We'll just have to see…" I said. I didn't know what else to say. I was just as scared as Wanda was, but I didn't show it. Nobody had the authority to say that I was weak. She just looked at me. Her expression was unreadable. Then she just nodded and murmured an okay before getting up to grab her bag. I sighed and got up to face her. "Sister, no one will hurt us ever again. That is a promise. We'll get through this. We don't even know where were going or who were going to." She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you sister," she murmured before releasing me. Then she did something that was completely Wanda-ish. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and grabbed her bag, the whole time singing, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." I laughed and grabbed my stuff. We walked down the main hall and past the kitchen to the large office. We weren't going to leave without knowing where we were going. The secretary told us and soon I was thrilled. We were going to live with a family in Tucson Arizona. Wanda seemed less excited, but she was still happy. The only other friend we had was Jared, and he moved to god knows where. I still missed him, wondering if I'd ever see him again. When Jared left, we had no one. There was no one we said goodbye too. No one who wanted us there or didn't. We boarded the plane and looked out the window, watching as we ascended higher and farther away from our old home and on to a new one. "Bye bye California," I singsonged. Wanda smiled and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. "We will make the most of this," she said quietly. "Uh huh," was all I said, and Wanda grinned happily. I guess she really was as excited as I am. She fell asleep beside me an hour into the flight. I sighed and closed my eyes as well, knowing that when we awoke we would be in Arizona, our new home.

_A new start, _I thought, before sleep took over the rest of my body


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**Hi! Thank you soooo much for your reviews! I appreciated them a lot and it made me feel like I was doing something right. And for how old they are, Mel and Wanda are both sophomores for the beginning. And they are flying from Sacramento California. Thanks and here's chapter 2! Enjoy! **

**Wanda POV**

_Get down! I did as he obeyed, I didn't want to get hit again, I couldn't bear it, not again. I slumped to the floor, crying silently as the door slammed shut behind me and I was alone. "Wanda!" I heard someone shriek. I later recognized it as Mel, but my senses weren't in my favor right now, and they started to slip away until I was surrounded in darkness…_

I snapped my head up and looked around. Mel was sleeping beside me and sunlight swept in through the plane window. The intercom informed us that we were close to landing, so I woke Mel gently, and we started to get our things together. "What time is it?" she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. I looked down at my phone. "1:47," I replied, remembering that we left around ten-ish this morning. Mel looked at me, she had a small smile on her face. "Are you ready?" she said, almost sounding amused. "Ready when you are," I replied sheepishly, Mel gave the biggest grin she's ever had. Maybe this home will be different. Just maybe.

_Line break_

Mel and I grabbed our suitcases from the luggage return, and walked around looking for the sign we were told to find. After grabbing Starbucks, we found someone holding a sign that was labeled, "MELANIE AND WANDERER PLEASE REPORT HERE." "That's us," Mel said laughing. I grinned and replied, "Well duh," and she laughed even harder. We walked to the person with the sign, who proceeded to ask for our names, then we were escorted to a car. Mel and I sat in silence until we arrived in a suburban area about forty-five minutes later. We pulled up to a two-story brick house with a bench on the patio and some trees on the lawn. Mel smiled and I smiled too, both of us knowing that this was probably a good home. The driver helped us get our stuff out of the car and sped off, not staying to help us inside. We rolled our luggage to the door and knocked. We both sucked in a large breath of air and waited until a boy with brown hair came to answer it. His eyes went wide as he opened the door. "You must be Melanie and Wanderer!" he practically shouted, giving us both warm hugs. "Dad they're here!" Suddenly a tall man arrived at the door. He grinned and gave us both large hugs too. "My new daughters," he said quietly. He let us go to introduce himself. "I'm Jeb and this is your little brother Jamie." Jamie smiled and grabbed our bags, running up the stairs with an arm full. "This stuff will be in your rooms! Sheesh how much did y'all bring?" he shouted as he struggled up the stairs. Jeb must've seen our worried expressions because he reassured us with, "don't worry he'll be fine." He chuckled and brought us into the house. "Welcome home," he said happily. "I'll be cookin' dinner in the kitchen. Why don't you two go find your rooms and introduce yourself to the neighbors." We nodded and headed upstairs to find our rooms. Jamie was coming out of one of the rooms in the hallway that stood before us. "This one is your room, Melanie," he said. "Ok," she replied. "And call me Mel." He nodded in agreement and she smiled. "Ok, and this one is your room-" I cut him off to say, "Wanda." He nodded and laughed. "Ok, come and find me when y'all are done. You need to meet the kids around here so you aren't friendless," and with that he turned the corner and headed down the stairs, leaving Mel and I in the empty hallway. Mel squealed and ran into the room he just left, and I went to the one he directed me to. As I walked through the door my breath caught and I gasped. A large bed sat in the middle against the pink walls. The comforter was white with pink roses dotting the surface. The curtains were a pink silk, pulled back on each side to allow the sunlight to pass through the ivory blinds. The window had a large window seat, covered with pink satin cushions. Across from the bed was a white desk that had a MacBook sitting on it. A note was taped to the top in neat-ish handwriting that I ripped off and read.

_Dear Wanderer,_

_This was a surprise for you and Melanie. Welcome to Arizona! Glad to have new neighbors and I can't wait to meet you both. Here's a welcome gift from me and my family. Hope you like it, but I know you'll like it anyway so, you're welcome!_

_Sincerely, _

_Ian O'shea _

I smiled and placed the note on my desk. _Wow, they must be rich if they got MacBooks for Mel and I. _Grinning like an idiot; I unpacked for about fifteen minutes, almost done when Mel burst into the room. "Our rooms are perfect!" she shrieked, bouncing up and down like a five year old on a sugar high. "I got a MacBook from the O'sheas!" "So did I," I singsonged. I was so happy. Beyond happy. Happier than any girl in the world at this moment. Mel grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out of my room. At least I got most of my unpacking done. "Jamie!" she shouted, pulling me down the stairs now. "Take us to meet the O'sheas!" Jamie shot up from the couch in the living room and ran to the door. "Aye aye, captain," he said, pretending to salute Mel.We walked outside with Jamie all the way down the street and stopped at the huge house on the corner. Mel gulped and I just stared up in complete shock. Jamie just laughed at our expressions and walked to the door. He knocked and shouted, "Open up O'sheas it's Jamie!" He stepped back when a tall figure appeared at the door. He was lean and his muscles rippled slightly through his shirt. He smiled and ran his hands through his dark hair, and his bright blue eyes were filled with mystery and amazement. A shorter figure appeared beside him, both of them looked almost identical. The shorter one grunted and turned to head back inside. "The new girls," The first boy said smoothly, walking towards us. He hugged Mel first then turned to me, realizing that I was almost a foot shorter than he was. I smiled and he smiled back, leaning down to give me a giant hug that nearly crushed me, in an endearing way. "Breath…losing…oxygen," I murmured. He stepped back and laughed nervously. "I'm Ian and the weird one back there is Kyle," he told us with a smirk on his face. A voice from inside proceeded to shout, "Shut the hell up Ian!" We all laughed and started to introduce ourselves. "Melanie, but you can call me Mel," my sister chirped. He laughed and turned to me. "Wanda," I whispered quietly, staring at my feet. He flashed that breath taking smile of his and I felt my cheeks get warm and we locked eyes for a moment. _What was it about this O'shea boy and his ability to make me blush like that? I just met him_. Mel groaned, as if reading my mind and I quickly looked away, knowing that if I continued that I would lose all train of thought. Lucky for me he changed the subject. "So will you two be attending Tucson Valley High School?" he asked nonchalantly, cocking his head to the side. "Yeah they will," Jamie muttered. "I'm going back to the house, y'all know where it is right?" I nodded shyly in response and he started off, until Mel grabbed his arm. "Hold on a sec, I'm coming with you," she exclaimed.. "Tell the rest of yourfamily I said hi Ian." As she and Jamie began to walk she turned and nudged me with her elbow, glancing between him and me, finally giving me a suggestive wink and continuing to walk with Jamie. I blushed like crazy and composed myself before I turned back to him. "I'll be a sophomore," I finally said after what seemed like forever. "Junior," he said smiling. I just continued to look at the ground and seldom looked back at his face. "Well it was great meeting you Ian, but I have to go," I murmured and turned to leave when he grabbed my wrists and pulled my back to him. He did this impressive spin and I landed so close to him that I could feel his breath on my ear, his scent taking over my senses. "I still don't have your number Wanda," he whispered. I turned towards him, trying to look up at him. He laughed at my attempt. I just smiled and handed him my phone. I needed new friends and this was the perfect opportunity to have one. "Here you go m' lady," he said in a phony british accent. "Guess I will see you in school tomorrow?" "Guess you will," I chirped. "Good bye Princess Wanda," he teased. "Farewell Prince Ian," I replied, giggling. _Wanda you've never giggled before, he must be special, _I heard a voice in my head say. He waved and walked inside, and I turned to go, smiling so hard I thought my face would fall off.

**So that was chapter 2! Woo! I know long Wanda chapter but the next will have a little bit of both, and maybe even someone else! Thank you and keep reviewing and favoring! Your support means the world to me!**


	3. Chapter 3: First day

**Thank you for your reviews! Chapter 3 here we go!**

**Mel POV**

The only thing worse than having to wake up and go to school, is to be waken up by Wanda to go to school. She bursts through the door and shouted, "Mel get up you cannot stay in bed forever!" "I can try," I muttered before turning to the other side of my bed. That was when Wanda jumped on me and we both fell out of bed. She rolled over and had me pinned to the ground. I remember when we used to have play-fights like this, when we were younger, before life was awful. Before our foster parents decided they hated us. Wanda stared down at my eyes; I knew very well by the confused look on her face that she knew what I was thinking. "Just like old times," she whispered, lifting herself off of me and trying to pull me up, which she ultimately failed at. "I got it," I sighed. We were both standing and Wanda turned on her heel, leaving me in my room after telling me she was making pancakes. That meant that I had to get downstairs fast or I wouldn't get breakfast. I showered, brush my teeth, Threw on a cami and shorts, braiding my hair down the side like Wanda had taught me. I grabbed my school bag, which I had packed the night before, grabbed my phone and ran out of my room. I exploded downstairs, running as fast as I could without tripping. "Pancakes!" I yelled, now everyone was seeing the hungry side of Melanie, especially in the mornings. Wanda handed me a plate and I grabbed it. I just needed pancakes. Jeb came downstairs, amused by my pancake debacle. "Someone must've been hungry," he chuckled. In the corner of my eye I could see Wanda trying to hold back a laugh and I elbowed her, the response being she kicked my foot and made me wince. Wanda's eyes quickly filled with guilt, she was easily upset, and it was my job to reassure her. "It's ok, I'm fine," I cooed. She calmed and giggled a bit. _Giggling? Happy in the morning? _ I took a moment to evaluate the situation. Then I remembered how perky she was this morning, making pancakes for everyone. And the giggling, she never giggled. Ever. _Something is up, _I thought, glancing up at her, a huge gaping grin spread across her face. _Ugh is it that damn O'shea boy getting to her? _Wanda never normally put herself into relationships. Especially after the Burns incident when we were fourteen. My thoughts were confirmed when Jeb proceeded to tell us that the O'sheas offered to give us a ride to school and Wanda let out a small squeal and ran upstairs. She came down five minutes later wearing a white blouse with a high waisted navy blue skirt. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls down her back and she had on white slip-ons. She walked down stairs and grabbed her phone, sitting on the couch. I was just about to grab another pancake when I heard a honk from outside. "Sounds like your ride is here," Jamie said from the kitchen. I knew that Jamie would be going to school with Jeb because he leaves at the same time Jeb does for work. Wanda shot up from the couch and grabbed her bag, then grabbed my arm and practically dragged me off of my stool. "Let me get my bag," I snapped, lifting it from its neat place beside the stool. I did this very slowly and I could see that Wanda was getting impatient, and that made me smile. I got up and walked outside to see Ian leaning against the car. "Ladies," he said, making Wanda giggle slightly. He smiled and Wanda giggled more. "Can we go?" I said impatiently, but I was smiling when I said it. Ian nodded and went to open the door for us, both of us sat in the back seat. "You have a nice car," Wanda said quietly. He just chuckled and she giggled more. I had a feeling that this was going to be a _long_ car ride.

**Wanda POV**

Riding to school with Ian was very fun, and he made me laugh a lot, but I was afraid. We were homeschooled at the orphanage so Mel and I hadn't gone to a public school since we were six. Mel could see the worry in my face and she squeezed my arm. She always knew how I was feeling before anyone else did. She called it the psychic bond between sisters and best friends. To my surprise Ian noticed too. "Don't worry, school will be just fine," he said softly. I smiled and he smiled, making my heart do weird things that have never happened before. We got there in no time and Ian, being the gentlemen that he is, came and opened the door for Mel and I. Mel and I linked arms like we did walking places, and Ian placed his hand on my back to lead us in. I tensed at the sudden touch and I guess he noticed, because his arm fell down to his side as we continued to walk. Mel watched and gave me a perfectly arched eye brow. I giggled; gosh I was doing that a lot lately, and elbowed her gently in the side. "I'm glad to have friends like you two," I murmured, and they both smiled. Ian walked with us to the main office. We picked up our schedules and laughed because I had three classes with Mel and two with Ian. But I had first alone, and I sighed but Ian picked up on this. "I know where that class is, my friend has it I'll walk you there," he said quietly. I giggled once more, but then I glanced over at Mel, who was looking quite uncomfortable. Again, Ian noticed. "Mel and I have first together so we can all walk together. Mel smiled and walked over to my side. I gave her a don't-you-ever-think-that-I-would-replace-you-over-a-boy-look, and she understood, giving me an I-know-that-I'm-your-sister-look, and we both smiled at each other. Ian linked his arm through mine and Mel stood by my side as we walked to my first class, which according to Ian was math with Mr. Fords. When we got there I stiffened because most of the kids in my class directed their attention to me, Ian, and Mel. "Good luck," they both said and they walked off to their class together while I took the last empty seat in the room, which was next to a tall, not as tall as Ian but almost, boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He had tan skin and his arms flexed as he moved them off the desk to sit up. He looked at me and gave me a small smile, but something about him was oddly familiar. My thoughts were interrupted when our teacher stood up to address us. "Class we have a new student as you can see," he began. "Miss Wanda Stryder," he beckons his arm towards me. "Why don't you introduce yourself," he says. The boy beside me is now staring at me with wide eyes. "Well, I moved here with my sister Melanie from California," I say quietly, not knowing what else to say. I sit back down and all eyes are on me until Mr. Fords begins the lesson. The boy beside me is still staring, looking at me with a star struck expression on his face. "Wanda," he whispers quietly. I turn to him, I needed to make friends. "Hi," I replied quietly. He is still staring at me. "Is Mel here too?" he asks. I nod, but no one else except Ian knows that Mel is her nickname. Well yet any way. So how did he know me? "Have I met you before?" I reply. He just nods and turns his head back to the lesson after saying, "wait for me after class." I nod, not knowing what else to do, or what this boy wants with me. I know he looks strangely familiar but I don't know where. After what feels like two days' worth of notes, the bell finally rings. I start to pack up and head out the door, but the boy grabs my arm. "Wait," he whispers. He packs up his things, but I'm growing impatient because Ian was going to walk with me to second. We stop outside the door. "What," I finally say, sounding more frustrated than I needed to. He relaxes a little bit. "Don't you remember me, blondie?" He asks. I feel like I know him from somewhere, but I don't. "No. I'm new here. Who are you?" He looks at me for a long time but doesn't say anything. And out of the corner of my eye I can see Ian walking towards us. _Wait did just call me Blondie? _How did this mystery boy know me? The only other people that call me that are Mel and…_Jared._ I took another look at him.

Then it hit me who exactly this mystery boy was.

_Melanie and I were running around the court yard when a boy walked over to us. He had scruffy dirty blonde hair and his skin was tan like Melanie's. I'd never seen him before, and there weren't a lot of kids. He must be new here. He walked over and held out his hand. "My name is Jared, I'm new here," he said. Melanie and I shook his hand. "I'm Melanie," she said happily. He smiled then he looked at me. "I'm Wanderer, but I'm also Wanda!" I smiled and held out my hand. "I'm gonna call you Mel," he said and Melanie, or now Mel, smiled. He looked at me. "I'll call you blondie. You're obviously blonde." I smiled and Mel outstretched her arm. "Care to join us?" she asked. Jared nodded and we linked arms. And from that day on all three of us were best friends._

"Jared," I said quietly, looking up at him. He nodded and I leapt upwards to hug him. "Oh my God I thought Mel and I would never see you again!" I breathed. "Same here Blondie." He replied, releasing me. As I stood back up I slipped backwards on a book that fell out of my bag, but was saved by a surprise Ian. He caught me by my hips and placed me back up, and my heart did more unbeknownst things to me. When I looked up to see him he didn't look happy, more frustrated. "Did I miss something here?" he asked flatly, and then I noticed his hands were still on my hips. Jared noticed this too and he backed up a little bit. "Oh," he said. "I should probably introduce you two, Ian this is-," he was cut off by Ian. "I know who she is," he snapped. "Ian its ok," I murmured, surprised by his sudden hostility. "Jared and I know each other. He was Mel and I's best friend. Until he moved to I guess here when we were eleven. After he left it was just Mel and I again." Ian nodded and relaxed a little, but he kept a sharp gaze on Jared. "Ok, let's go to second," Ian said. I hugged Jared and we walked off, he kept his hand around my waist the whole time and I didn't know why. I didn't stop him either. He sat down in the back together, next to a blonde girl with grey eyes. "New girl," she said somewhat contemptuously. "You reel in another sorry girl O'shea?" Ian gave her a menacing stare before the bell rang and we sat down next to me, releasing his arm. "You okay?" I asked quietly. "Yeah," he sighed. "That's Lacey by the way. Try and stay away from her." I just looked at him, smiling. "Thank you," I said, not knowing what else to say. I didn't need mean girl drama on the first day and he was protecting me. "My pleasure. A sweet girl like you doesn't need any trouble." He smiled slightly, and then turned back to the lesson.

I think I'm going to like it here.

**Chapter 3! Woo! So Jared is back! How is Wanda going to deal with Lacey? And will Mel have drama of her own? And remember, I said there MAY BE another POV. Can't wait to see you reviews, so review! Hope to get more! And sorry for not updating as quickly, having problems. I will try to update this story! I like it just as much as you do! Byeee! (: **


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

**Hi. I'm writing but im all teary after reading a certain o'wanda story. I can only hope that something good will come out of what happened. Any way, here's chapter 4…**

**Mel POV**

I try so hard to forget the painful memories that Wanda and I endured as children. But sometimes they tug at me, ripping me away from the time relevant now. I don't show it. The only people that can see through my facade of strength are Wanda and...Jared. But he's gone now I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I silently prayed that I would.

And just like that, those prayers were magically answered.

After second, we have a free period, and Wanda and Ian were going to meet me in the courtyard. When I got there, Wanda and Ian were surrounded by several other kids I didn't know. Ian was doing most of the talking while Wanda sat there shyly and glanced around. She sat next to Ian and some other kid I didn't know. The kid looked awfully familiar though. He had tan skin and his muscles rippled under his shirt. He had gorgeous dirty blonde hair and warm sienna eyes. He and Wanda talked a little bit, but when Wanda noticed me, she jumped up. "Mel!" She exclaimed, running forwards to hug me. Ian and the other boy followed and stood in front of me. "Well someone was excited to see me," I breathed before she released me. "Who's this?" I asked, gesturing towards the boy with dirty blonde hair and sienna eyes. "I think you already know," Ian said, pulling Wanda away from us two. She protested but reluctantly followed, his arm rested around her..._waist._ I focused my thoughts back on the boy that stood before me, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Um...may I help you?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. He smiled. "I missed you and Wanda so much after I left," he began. _Wait, what?_ "Leaving you and Blondie was hard," he sighed. _Blondie...the only other person who knew that nickname was… "_Jared!" I shrieked, flinging myself onto him. "Woah!" he said, hugging me back. "I never thought I would see you again! I missed your witty-ness. And your hair. And you face." Jared chuckled and released me. "Surprised?" he asked slyly. "Uh, duh," I replied. I was thrilled, shocked, surprised, happy. So happy. Beyond happy. "So this is where you came, eh?" He smiled. "Yeah. I still missed you two." He took a step towards me. "I never stopped missing you though," he whispered. "It's good to hear that," I replied. I missed him so much, it was like a part of me had been restored. "Wanna sit?" He asked, holding out his arm like we did when we were little. "Yes thank you," I replied, linking arms with him. It felt nice to have him by my side again.

**Wanda POV**

It was just like old times. Mel, Jared, and I all sat together and talked, Ian joined in too, he was apart of the, as Mel would call it, the gang now. All too soon the bell rang, but I perked up again once I realized that it was lunch. Ian, his arm still residing on my side, guided me to the cafeteria.I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful blue eyes, they sucked me in and kept my perspective in a trance. I couldn't focus. Ian noticed and raised and eyebrow. I just shrugged and he smiled. Before we headed to the line he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "It's okay, I know I have beautiful eyes I've been told." He smirked when I rolled my eyes and walked over to get our lunches. As I followed Ian a sudden object appeared in my path and before I knew it I was falling. My side ached with pain, and my fingers slowly ran across the scar that lined my waist. "Oops," I heard a familiar voice say. I lifted my head to see Lacey looming above me, she and her friends giggled at my pain. Ian helped me up and placed another menacing stare on Lacey. The term, 'if looks could kill' comes to mind as he takes my hand and we walk off. I hear Lacey laugh but I can't see because Ian is dragging me out of the cafeteria. "Are you okay?" he asks, his voice filled with an unordinary amount of concern. "Yeah, I'm fine," I start, but then I feel myself fall again, but Ian catches me, pulling me to him. His eyes widen and he gasps. I follow his gaze to my side. My white blouse is stained with blood. That's when I start to get dizzy. I can faintly make out Ian's voice shouting my name, but the world becomes non-existent as i start to fade.

_I shriek in pain and glance down wards, my waist is bleeding with a thick gash. More hits come across my pale flesh. I look up and see Melanie's tear-stained face, she was trying to fight the grasp that the woman, with beady black eyes, had on her. "No!" she shrieked. "Let her go!" I tried to say something but that's when the whip fell heavily upon my side once more and my vision slipped away._

I blinked open my eyes. The walls were a pretty, pale pink color. I was in my room. I tried to sit up but a gentle force settled me back down. "You need to rest, Wanda," a voice said softly. I looked up to meet a sea of blue eyes that hypnotized me with every glance. "Ian," I murmured. He smiled a sad smile and softly ran his hand across my face. "Hi Wanda," he murmured. I smiled and just looked at him. I didn't want to look away, but suddenly Mel appeared in the room with Jamie and Jeb. "You're awake!" Mel shrieked, running up to hug me. "Woah there," Ian sighed. "She hasn't completely healed yet be careful." Mel and Ian exchanged looks that I couldn't quite decipher. Mel hugged me softly, followed by Jamie. "Wanda!" he said as he hugged me. "Hi Jamie," I whispered. Jeb smiled and ruffled my hair. "You're a strong one," he chuckled. "Jamie let's go make dinner." Jamie groaned and turned to follow. "Bye Wanda," he shouted as he and Jeb exited my room. "Hey Mel," I said. "Hey Wanda," she replied. She turned to Ian from the other side of my bed. "That bitch is going to get it," she hissed, clenching her jaw. Mel was always like that. Her mood changing from sad, to ecstatic, to pissed in a course of five seconds. "Mel don't do anything you'll regret," I heard someone say. I looked up to see Jared. "You're awake Blondie," he said. Mel got up and ran to hug him, while Ian still acted weird around him sometimes, he was fine right now because he knew how close that we were. _But why did he act so weird? _Sometimes I think that I'm completely oblivious to the outside world. Jared leaned down to give me a hug. Ian had an unreadable expression and Jared backed up towards Mel. "Hey Jared why don't I show you around," she said, dragging him out the door already. "Bye Wanda," the said simultaneously before leaving and shutting the door. Ian looked at me and smiled. "Are you feeling a bit better?" he asked quietly."Yes," I lied, because right now my hip was on fire, but I didn't want to worry him. He just chuckled a bit. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a bad liar," he whispered, so close that I could feel his breath on my ear. "I've been told," I giggled. Ian laughed, then sat back in his chair. I loved having him here but I was still so confused. "What happened?" I squeaked. Ian's expression suddenly changed. "Lacey tripped you, and when you fell something must've torn on your side because you were bleeding and collapsed. We brought you home early and you've been asleep ever since." I sighed and reached for the hem of my shirt and gently lifted it above my waist. Ian's breath hitched when he saw the long scar that near circled the entirety of my waist. "This happened when I was seven, the year Mel and I were placed in the orphanage. I was whipped by our father." Ian had a pained look. "I'm so sorry. How could anyone ever hurt you. I won't let this happen again." "Mel said the same thing," I whispered. "That's why I'm afraid that if we don't do something that Mel will punch Lacey's face in." Ian nodded, but he ran his hand along my face once more. "I'll take care of Mel," he sighed. "But you need to rest. He stood up and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek that set my body ablaze. "Bye Princess Wanda," he said softly, placing my covers back over me before hand reached up to gently touch my face. I felt as if my heart was going to pound out of my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, ready for sleep to take me once more.

"Farewell Prince Ian," I murmured quietly before drifting off to my dreams

**Thanks for your reviews! And Mel will most certainly have girl drama for the next chapter! Farewell little kitties!**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

**Hi! Writing again. Warning, oh nevermind just read it. Chapter 5 WOO**

**Mel POV**

I'm pissed, furious. Beyond pissed and furious. Lacey hurt Wanda. I don't care who she is she is going to feel morning was a blur. I was just waiting for free period so I could pummel that bitch. I told Wanda to stay home today, that Ian would bring her work over later., because if she was here she would stop me from doing what I was going to do. I know Jared and Ian are going to try and hold me back, but they can't stop me. They won't stop me. The bell rang signaling second was over and I raced out of the room. I faintly heard Ian say something but I had other things on my mind right now. I was already out on the grass, walking over to the white Porsche that Lacey leaned against. Before she could say anything I brought my fist back and connected it with her face, dazing her. "You nasty little bitch!" I spat before punching her again. This time she fell against the hood where I had her pinned, aware that Ian and Jared were running over already. Her eyes widened in pure fear. "If you ever so much as look at her the wrong way, I will be the end of you," I hissed before large arms threw me over their side. Her nose was bleeding and her lips swelled, which gave me satisfaction for a second before I felt absolutely awful. I looked down to see Jared. His arms secured me over his shoulder. I protested but he wouldn't let me go. "If he puts you down you will make her face concave," he sighed. "And you know Wanda wouldn't be happy about that." I was almost shocked by how well Ian knew Wanda, having known her for about four days. "But Mel, I gotta give it to you, you beat the shit out of her. I highly doubt she'll mess with Wanda again," Jared said reassuringly, but he didn't sound that way. He almost sounded worried. Ian had a worried expression on his face too, but I didn't worry about that. I did what needed to be done, knowing that I would probably be suspended.

I noticed that we were getting weird looks from students in the hallway. Oh crap we were inside. I tried my best to scramble out of Jared's grasp. I freed myself into his arms, escaping and running to the line to get my food. I turned around and smiled at Jared, who had this you're-crazy-what-the-hell look on his face, with a smile. Ian just laughed. It wasn't until then that I realized that Ian was popular. Very popular. He earned smiles and winks from almost every girl in the cafeteria, winking back at a few who nearly fell. Sometimes he acts like such a douchebag, except when Wandas' here. That's when he's civilized. A group of girls crowded us at the table today. I sat between him and Jared as I ate, trying to ignore the boobs that hung out of almost every single one of them's shirts when they bent over. I felt more frustrated at the fact that they crowded Jared too. He was equally as popular as Ian. With Ian being a star soccer player and Jared being a football star, it's hard for them not to be popular. I tried my best to enjoy lunch and listened to music until i got a text from Wanda.

**W: Jeb just left for a business trip he will be gone till Wednesday**

**M: Cool. Lunch is disgusting. Boobs everywhere**

**W: ?! What?**

**M: I'll tell you l8r. So Jeb is gone?**

**W: Yeah. He said Jamie is leaving school with a friend and staying there for the rest of the week**

**M: KK. Ttyl bell just rang**

**W: Okay byeee! Btw I'm sooo lonely. Nothing but ice cream and the notebook all afternoon. **

**M: Shush you that sounds like a blessing**

**W: Lol it is. Get home soon! Tell Jared and Ian that I miss them!**

**M: KK bye Blondie**

**W: Bye!**

I just became aware of Jared was peering over my back. "Texting Blondie?" he asked. Ian's head snapped up in our direction. I turned back to Jared. "Sheesh ever heard of personal space you creeper," I exclaimed, shoving him. Not hard enough to make him move. "Anyway, I was thinking that since Wanda has to rest and Jeb won't be here," he began with a mischievous grin on his face. I could see that Ian was listening to our conversation. "That we could go see a movie?" He smirked but he didn't seem that confident. Ian choked on his drink at the water fountain when he heard what Jared had said. "Jared Xavier Howe are you asking me on a date?" Ian choked again on his water and stood up, trying to regain his breath. Once he did he started to laugh infectiously. "Xavier?" he breathed, laughing again. Jared gave him a cold stare but he didn't mean it. I could see it in his eyes. "It's better than-," he began but he was cut off by me. "Yes I'll go on a date with you," I said. "I'll ride with you after school." He gave me a confused look and I knew what he was thinking. I leaned up so that Ian, who was now surrounded by an army of skanks once more, wouldn't hear me. "It'd be best if Ian tended to Wanda," I whispered. He nodded in agreement. "O'shea!" I shouted, breaking up the slut infestation that had Ian pushed into a corner. "Get your ass over here we need to get to fifth!" He came over reluctantly but once we explained he looked ecstatic. He did a poor job of covering it up though. "Ok," he said simply. Jared and I rolled our eyes at him. "Oh don't pretend you're not excited O'shea, just head over after school. She'll be overly happy to see you." I reached up to pat his face lightly before walking off with Jared. "Movies sounds fun," I murmured. Then the bell rang. "Shit I'm late." Jared looked around the now empty hallway, as if looking to make sure it was empty and pulled me to him. His arms wrapped around my waist and we moved me against a wall. "I can't wait until the movies to do this," he whispered before pressing his lips to mine.

**Wanda POV**

I giggled and set my phone on the counter. Texting Mel was fun because she always made me laugh somehow. I was about to go back to my movie when I heard a knock at the door. _Who could that be? I know Ian's bringing my work over later when he gets out of school, but that can't be now because they're just leaving lunch. _I throw on some leggings and a tanktop and open the door. I felt my mouth drop open in shock because the same once beautiful green eyes loomed over me. "B-B-Burns?" I stammered. He gave me a wicked grin before pulling me to him. "I'm back baby," he whispered. His breath stank on my face, I tried to pull away but he had an iron grip on me. He forced his lips upon mine, his tongue went everywhere and I tried to escape but I couldn't. "Don't fight it, you know you want me," he growled, hoisting me up and throwing me on the ground. I whacked something as I fell because glass shards tore into my hand. I winced but that didn't stop him, his eyes were filled with wicked lust as he ripped his shirt off and came down onto me, leaving cold kisses down my neck. He had my arms and legs pinned to the ground as he pulled most of my clothes off along with his. The only article of clothing I still had on was a tank top, while he was naked. "Let me go!" I screamed. I fought him until he slapped me so hard my head started to spin. He took something hard and whacked my face with it, and blood started to drip from my cheek. "Shut up," he hissed as he forced himself into me. Tears poured down my face and stung as I began to move on the floor. Every time I made a sound he struck my face, his nails digging into my skin. This horrible ordeal went on for thirty minutes until he lifted me up and threw my onto the coffee table. It shattered as glass penetrated my skin and I heard him laugh. I cried out in pain and he had a wicked grin spread across his face. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you, you slutty little bitch." And with that he left, slamming the door behind him so hard it bounced back a little, letting sunlight into the house. I lie there in agony, letting darkness cloud my vision.


	6. Chapter 6: Healing

**Writing one after the other. Chapter 6 here we go!**

**Ian POV**

I couldn't wait to see Wanda today. Though I can't say I agree, I was glad that Mel gave Lacey a punch or two. I've never really liked a girl this much before. They normally just appeared there. Wanda was special, she wasn't like any other girl that I've met. I'm lost in thought until the bell rings and I head out to my car. I think of her gorgeous silver eyes as I pull up to her house. _Something is wrong, _a voice in my head told me. I did notice that the door was open a bit. Weird. I got my bag and walked up to the door.

"Wanda?" I asked. No answer. That's when I noticed the tiny drops of blood on the floor. "What the hell?" I murmured. I heard weird noises coming from the living room and dropped my bag. I froze, Wanda lie in the frame of the coffee table, shaking violently. I couldn't do anything, couldn't say anything, I just ran to her, nearly slipping on broken glass. _Broken glass? _As I neared her I noticed that she wasn't wearing, anything, below her waist. I grabbed the quickest articles of clothing I could find, slipping them onto her gently, and lifted her up, placing her on the couch. She continued to murmur and drops of blood dropped from her cheek. I tried to remember everything I learned from my advanced med class, dressing most of her wounds neatly, wiping away the blood. I gently lifted the hem of her tank top to check her scar; thankfully she was ok there, but her whole body was bruised very badly.

I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I carried her up to the bathroom, gently peeled off her clothes, and washed and dressed the other wounds on her frail frame. I had to be very gentle so she wouldn't be in any more pain that she was. I carefully washed and dried her, went to her room and got her clothes, slowly and carefully sliding fresh undergarments, a tank top and sweat pants back onto her body. I don't know how I survived it, but I did. She's so beautiful, so sweet. How could anyone dream of harming her. I lifted her back up, placed her back on the couch with a blanket, and tried to clean up the bloody glass mess that had been made. What had happened? I started to wonder if someone broke in, or attacked her, I just don't know who. She's new here, too gentle to harm anyone even if they harmed her. I don't know what I'm going to tell Mel about the coffee table, but the rest of the house was clean, and I made her some green tea, remembering that it was her favorite. Wanda had calmed since I found her, but I didn't know what to feel. I was angry, sad, and horrified. I moved my hand across her face gently so that I wouldn't harm her. She had cried in her sleep, tears pouring down her face and it broke my heart. "Don't cry," I whispered, wiping away the tears that threatened to sting and burn the cuts on her face. Mel is going to freak out. I saw what she did to Lacey, I couldn't even begin to imagine what Mel would have planned. I've only known her for not even a full week, and she's proven that she's got fire. Wanda and Mel are almost the opposite. Wanda being sweet and gentle, and Mel being impulsive and strong. I knew very well that Wanda was very strong, and that Mel isn't always as strong as she's cracked up to be. I can see her, not nearly as well as Wanda and Jared can though. But I know for one thing: he person that did this to Wanda is going to pay. Death by the hand of Mel, Jared, and I.

I was released from my thoughts when I heard Wanda let out a small squeak. I looked down at her small face, fighting tears of my own. Her eyes fluttered open and her breath caught. She started to shake violently once more and tears poured down my face. "Wanda," I breathed, pulling her too me. I wrapped my arms carefully around her waist, making sure I didn't hurt her. She cried, wetting my shirt with her tears and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Shh," I cooed, stroking the back of her head softly. "It's alright, you're safe Wanda." Wanda looked up at me; her face was bruised, not as badly as before, and her large silver eyes were puffy. She looked like a poor baby dear trying to find it's way in nature. She calmed and a small tear slid down her face. I used my thumb to wipe it away. She gave me a sad smile that just broke me. One tear slid down my face. She used her thumb to wipe it away. "Thank you," she whispered. She leaned against my chest and we sat there in an endless silence. "I'm glad to have a friend like you," she breathed before falling into a peaceful sleep, letting out little sniffles. I lifted her up as she slept in my arms. She was an angel, a gentle smile forming on her face. Laying her back on her bed, I had a cluster of thoughts. _I'm a friend. Just a friend. A friend that may or may not have feelings for you. _I pulled the covers up onto her body, and she giggled before turning inward on the sheets. I let out a slight chuckle, and headed downstairs. I was so happy that Wanda was now safe, though she would need further attention to her wounds. I had peaceful thoughts about holding her close, giving her sweet kisses on her forehead, singing to her the best I could. All those thoughts had vanished and I felt my face heat up. Laying by the side of the couch was a torn condom wrapper, and a pair of male pants that were too large to be Jamie's, but too small to be Jeb's._ She was raped Ian, _a small voice told me. It made sense now, she was practically naked when I got here, beaten and bruised, and another clue sat there on the ground staring me in the face. "Damnit," I exclaimed, but not loud enough to wake Wanda. Just then, the door opened and in walked Jared and Mel, making out by the threshold. I coughed and they broke apart, turning red. "So I can take it the date went well?" I asked, knowing that I would need to talk to them. "Uh, yes," Mel answered quickly. "Where's Wanda?" I gulped and Mel's eyes widened. "She's asleep, and I need to talk to you both about that actually." Mel and Jared nodded, and they walked with me to the living room. Mel gasped when she saw the coffee table. "What the hell?" We sat down on the couch and I told her what I knew from when I walked in, and the stuff I found on the floor. Mel stared at me in disbelief, while Jared looked livid. "Let me see those pants," Mel sighed, shock etching through her voice. I handed them to her and she began to examine them. "Burns," she murmured, her eyes were filled with a cold dark hatred, and my breath hitched when I noticed. I've never seen someone with as hateful an expression as she did right then. "I'm going to kill him," Mel said darkly, clenching her jaw and balling up her fist. She stormed off the couch and ran her hand straight through the...wall. She composed herself and sat back down. "Who's Burns?" I whisper, dreading the answer. Mel gives me a look that says I've struck a nerve. "Wanda will tell you, when she's ready," she said. Jared still looked livid, but he didn't say anything. He and Mel carried the coffee table outside and I went upstairs to check on Wanda. "Wanda?" I peeked my head into her pink room. A soft pink, that matched her personality. Wanda was sitting on her window seat, just staring through the glass. She turned her head when I walked in. "The sun is so beautiful," she murmured, turning back to the window. "It was sweet of you to come," she continued. I didn't want to say anything. I just sat on the otherside. "Are you okay?" managed to get out. She nodded feebly. "Why am I so clean? I was beaten and broken when you got here. I hardly feel anything now." I just looked at her. "I appreciate you. You've always been there for me." she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, sending sparks up my arm. She noticed my silent reaction and blushed. "It's good to know I can make you feel like that. Like my touch sets your skin on fire. You know, you do that to me too." I just smirked at her. Sometimes she was oblivious to some of the things she said. Wanda giggled. "I'm just glad you're safe," I murmured. I found myself lost in her eyes. She smiled her breath taking smile and sighed. "How was Mel and Jared's date?" I stared at her open mouthed. _How did she know that? _I was about to say something until she silenced me by pressing a gentle finger to my lips. I shivered and she laughed. "I could hear you all down stairs you know," she whispered, her voice trailing off. I just gave her a sad smile. Then she crawled across the comfy ledge to place a soft kiss on my cheek. I was speechless, but I was happy. "There, now you can shiver and sweat all night long. Bye Ian." We stood up, together, and she hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck, me leaning down to hug her carefully so that she wasn't strained. I turned to walk but she jumped on my back. "I want a ride," she giggled. I laughed and we walked out the door, her head leaning against my back. "I expect this more often O'shea," she said as we came to the stairs. "Your wish is my command," I sighed, carefully walking down each step until we got to the bottom. I set her down and she stared up smiling. "Farewell Prince, pleasure meeting with you." She had certainly been feeling better since her rest, and I didn't want to do anything to ruin that. "Pleasure meeting with you too. Good bye Princess Wanda," I replied with my, though I hate to say it, awful british accent. She giggled and opened the door to a full on make out sesh between Mel and Jared. She leaned against the door frame and coughed, again they turned in shock and their faces went red. "So I can take it the date went well?" she asked. They glanced at me, trying to hold back a small laugh. "Yes sister. Funny O'shea over there said those exact words," Mel said, giving me a glance as they walked inside. "All boys out of the Stryder household," Mel declared while Wanda laughed. It made me smile to see her laugh again. "I'll text ya Jare-bear," she smirked and wiggled her eyebrows at him. "Oh brother," I said, and Wanda laughed harder. Mel walked inside, arms linked with Wanda, and Wanda glanced at me and smiled before the door slammed in my face. A second later I got a text from Wanda:

**W: Is my door that interesting? Anyway, see you in school cutie**

**I: You too cutie, bye**

**W: Byeeeeee (:**

I smiled and walked to my car, knowing that Jared had left already. Maybe Wanda and I could be a thing.

But that same damn thought kept crossing my mind

_I'm a friend. Just a friend. A friend that may or may not have feelings for you._

**That was chapter six! Yussssss! Hope you enjoy! Byeeee, oh and we'll definitely see more O'Wanda in these next chapters. Byeeeeee (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Kiss and cry

**Hi! Ok the reason she didn't go to the hospital or call the popo or anything like that is because I wanted her to have a sort of sweet moment with Ian rescuing her. The circumstances were weird, but yeah. Here's Chapter 8**

**Mel POV**

Wanda whined. She whined all morning and I let her get away with it only because of the previous events. I could tell that after the boys left that she was in LaLa land about Ian because she kept giggling, though she still had pains. She whined a lot, mainly because I was forcing her to come to the doctors' this morning because a long cut on her arm opened up and bled. The only thing that kept her whining down was the fact that O'shea lover boy, Ian's new nickname that Jared and I had come up with that he or Wanda did not yet know about, was going to drive us there. I wrapped her bloody arm in a towel and, still listening to her whine. But it broke my heart that she was in pain. Luckily Ian had found her and had taken care of a few wounds on her body. "Are you okay?" I whispered. Wanda sighed, still wincing a little and smiled. "Yeah." I gave her a we-are-going-to-talk-about-the-burns-incident-later-because-you-still-won't-tell-me-anything look, and she whined once more. "I don't wanna talk about it! Ugh." From what Ian told us it was sort of clear what happened. But I still wasn't sure. Last night Wanda woke up screaming for me, and started to cry. She murmured small words like, "Burns is back," "He's out to get me." I was so distraught, but she was fine this morning. I was just gonna sit back and let Ian do this for me.

I looked at the clock. Ian wasn't going to be here for fifteen more minutes. Wanda was eating a snack while we waited, and soon I had a brilliant idea. "So, did you and Ian have a little make out sesh?" I asked innocently, placing on of my signature smirks on my face. Wanda nearly choked on her food. "What?" she asked, putting her grilled cheese sandwich back on her plate. "Mel, were just friends. He doesn't like me like that," she sighed. I rolled my eyes. "Oh puh-leeze," I scoffed. "Ian is head over soccer-cleats for you. He was thrilled when I sent him over to give you your work, and don't pretend that you don't like him like that." She opened her mouth to reply when the honk went off outside. "Saved by the bell," she chirped and I followed her out the door. Once again, Ian leaned against his car, smiling and sending Wanda into a fit of giggles. "Hey," he says to us, pulling each of us into a hug, hugging Wanda longer of course. Wanda sat in the passenger seat and he came around to open the door for her, making her grin feverishly. He opened the door of the back seat for me too. "Aren't you a gentlemen," I tease. He laughs and Wanda laughs too. "I try," he replies smirking. And with that were off. Talking about soccer, movies, starbucks, american idol, all of that until we pull up to the small facility. We walk in and Ian guided Wanda to the desk, showing him her arm. Ian gasps, turning back to the nurse. Wanda and Ian walk into a room, me hard on their trail. The nurse gives me a questioning look as I head through the doors. "I'm her sister, Melanie Stryder," I call back. I walk in, where Wanda seems to be preparing to get stitches. "That bad huh," I murmur. They nod simultaneously. Wanda grabs Ian's hand after the doctor tells us she's ready, and begins to work. Every time she winced she squeezed Ian's hand. Once they're done his hand his a bright red. "Damn Wanda, you've got a hell of a grip," he chuckled. Wanda blushed slightly and I laughed when the doctor gave them a disapproving look. "Ok, she seems to be fine. A few bruises here and there, but she should be able to move properly," the doctor clarified. "If anything looks or feels abnormal bring her back to check for infection, and stay out of the way of physical contact until she feels absolutely fine. In the meantime just ice your wounds. You're free to go."She smiled as we headed out the door. I was ready to get the hell out of there. Ian and Wanda talked as we headed to the car when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and looked at the screen. Smiling, I read the message:

**J: Hey Mel. You free today?**

**M: Eh, ya. I might have to take care of Wanda tho**

**J: Maybe Ian can do it? I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You do see the way he looks at her too rite?**

**M: Lol ya, so wat do u have planned Jared (;**

**J: It's a surprise. And u can find out when u bring yo ass over to my place with me**

**M: Hmm, tempting. Hold on lemme ask Ian.**

I turned around as we neared the car. Ian had his arm wrapped around Wanda's waist. They smiled and laughed, why didn't he just ask her out already? Wanda could tell that his arm was there, I could tell, but she didn't do anything but blush like a madwoman. "Hey O'Shea," I said, nudging him with my elbow. He and Wanda looked up from their conversation, almost annoyed. I groaned, they were perfect. Were they both too oblivious to see that? "Jared and I are hanging out today, do you mind watching Wanda?" I said as a sly grin crept onto my face. Ian smiled, flicking his gaze between Wanda and I. "I don't mind at all," he murmured, looking directly at Wanda as he replied. Wanda's crazy blushing phaze came over her once more. "Ok, drop me off at Jared's house." Ian nodded and all three of us got into the car, Ian being a gentlemen again by holding open our doors. He and Wanda giggled and talked on the way. I didn't know what to say, I always felt like I was intruding on them whenever they were both here. Ian's got it bad for Wanda, and that's something that we can all see, except for naive, oblivious to the world Wanda. Ian stopped in front of Jared's huge house, not as big as Ian's though. "Here you are, bye Mel and have a slobbery date," Ian teased. I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car. "Whatever. Take care of my sister O'Shea," I sighed. "Don't worry, I'll take very good care of her," he smirked, causing Wanda to giggle infectiously. "Bye Ian, Bye Wanda," I waved as he drove off, giving me a wink on the way. Wanda waved from the front seat for as long as she could until they turned the corner. I pulled out my phone to send a text to Jared, but before I could he appeared at the door. He smiled sweetly, his honey eyes twinkled in the sunlight, and his strong arms guided me into the house. "I missed you Mel," he whispered before whipping me around and against the wall. His lips pressed firmly onto mine with a subtle passion. I moved my arms around his neck, and started to play with his hair while he snaked his arms around my waist, securing me and holding me close, like he would never let me go. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I accepted, running my tongue across the roof of his mouth causing him to moan softly. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling at his hair as we kissed. I stiffened a little as I felt his hands run under my shirt, rubbing lightly on my bare skin. It sent waves of fire up my body, followed with pleasure. Soon we pulled apart to get air, but we didn't move from our current positions, our foreheads were pressed together. "You're really special Mel, you know that?" he whispered, causing me to blush. We shared one more sweet kiss before he lead me from the foyer into the living room. A large box of pizza sat in the coffee table along with drinks, cups, and bowls of popcorn and candy. The title screen for, Insidious Chapter 2, blinked on the T.V. I gave him my best really-you're-going-with-the-scary-movie-gets-the-girl-thing look I could. "So cliche," I teased. He mocked hurt and replied, "But so adorable and romantic for my love." I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch while he put the movie in the player. "My parents won't be getting in until 2," he said as he walked back over to the couch. "Perfect," I said in my best angelic tone. He smiled and I kissed him lightly before we turned to watch the movie. with me snuggled into his side.

_This was going to be a perfect night_

**Wanda POV**

After Mel left, Ian and I Headed back to my house and did all sorts of random things. We watched movies, played video games, drew pictures, baked, it was all so much fun. I can't remember when exactly, but we fell asleep on the couch. It felt sort of wonderful to be asleep under his strong arms. _This can't happen, _a voice in my head told me. _He will hurt you, all boys eventually hurt you. He won't love you. No one can love you. You're worthless. _I fought back the tears threatening to come and turned around, burying myself into Ian's chest. I couldn't fight any longer. Tears streamed down my face and soaked that part of his shirt. He stirred and lifted his head, looking straight into my puffy eyes. "Wanda, what's wrong," He asked gently, one arm leaving my side to wipe away my tears. I felt so comfortable around him. He sometimes could see me better than Mel could, and that was weird-ish. I didn't answer, I just went back to crying. His arms wrapped protectively around me and held me close to him, letting me cry. I silently thanked him for this, I didn't feel like trying to talk and choke on my tears. My throat hurt awfully bad, and I cried harder. Throughout my tear-fest he murmured comforting words towards me. He made me feel loved for once in my life. I know that Mel loves me, but not like this. There was something about him that sent my emotions off in a weird way that I can't understand. I gradually calmed, sniffling and crying softly, while one of his hands stroked my head gently. _Do I love Ian? Does he love me? _A random thought fluttered into my mind. I pushed it away. I can't be loved. Know one can or will love me the way that I want to be loved. Ian's just a friend. But something deep, deep down inside me doesn't want that. I stopped crying as much as I could and looked up at Ian. He gazed down at me, his blue eyes were filled with wonder, sympathy, and something else I couldn't put my finger on. I grabbed one of his hands that lay between us, with his other arm wrapped firmly around my side. I wrapped my fingers around his hand. He gave me a sad, but reassuring smile. "Ian," I managed to choke out. He looked down at me again and that random little something in his eyes brightened. "Yes," he replied softly. "You are one of my best friends. I just want you to know that. You have been there for me throughout these past days. Thank you," I murmured. That little deep down feeling of whatever was still there, and it seemed to grow just a tad. I looked at Ian, his eyes were still filled with that wonder and sympathy, but something else replaced that small little something that was there a minute ago. _Hurt, _I thought as I began to realize it. _Why would he be hurt? Was it what I said? Why would he be hurt by that, _I thought to myself. That look in his eyes killed me. _Oh god, I hurt him, _I thought beginning to panic. "You're my best friend too, Wanda," he replied so quietly that I could barely hear him. I detected hurt in his voice as he said that, and I crumbled inside. Once more I felt tears pour down my face. "I'm sorry," I murmured while I cried. Ian look at me confused, "You don't need to be sorry for anything," he reassured me, but it didn't help. I cried into his chest and he pulled me close again. "I just want to be loved," I mumbled so low that he probably didn't hear it. I thought I heard him whisper, "I love you," but I that can't be true. I was probably hallucinating. He doesn't love me.

_No one can love me. I'm worthless…_

**That was chapter 7! Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've had school issues. Anyway, tune in for the next chapter. But you won't be getting another chapter until this story hits 24 reviews. It's already at 18 so that shouldn't be hard. Review so I know that you want another one. I have a few more chapters to get to before O'Wanda-ness ensues. Farewell kitties, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Confessions

**Hi! Sorry about the reviews thing. (sheerio4ever) And I want to be the best author that I can, so criticism is needed . And don't worry, I'm getting to that now, but Wanda always seems to be that person that pushes her fearful thoughts to her head sometimes, last chapter was one of those times. To allow some happiness in before she has to talk about it. And what happened is going to spawn more things later on the the story so stay tuned fellow friends. She will tell someone, though Ian pretty much almost already knows what happened she will have to tell him, Jared, and Mel exactly what happened. Now. Here's chapter 8**

**Ian POV**

Mel made Wanda stay home today, and she told me to stay with her. She decided that it wasn't safe for Wanda to stay home by herself due to the Burns incident. We were both worried that she wasn't talking about it. Every time we tried to mention it to her she would change the subject, or give us menacing stares that made her seem somewhat intimidating for her small body. Mel told me that it was up to me, that it was my job now to get it out of her. She told me to try _everything _I could to get her to talk.

"_If all else fails, seduce her into telling you," Mel screeched as I she pulled her bag onto her shoulder, waiting for Jared to pick her up. "Seduce her?" I echoed. Mel gave me this 'well duh'_

_expression. "Yes, she will tell you if you put her under your blue eyed spell that you do to her all the time, though I personally don't see it," she replied, rolling her eyes as if I was supposed to know how to already do this. All I could do was nod, or I would feel the wrath of Mel. She smiled, and the honk outside signaled that her ride was here. "Well, I'm off to school O'Shea! Jared and I will bring the work home," she chirped as she walked outside. _

"_If all else fails, seduce her," I echoed to myself in a whisper._

I sat beside Wanda's bed, with a tray of eggs and bacon and french toast, her favorite, and a glass of orange juice. Maybe this would help? She was probably hungry anyways. "Wanda," I whispered, moving my hand through her hair. She smiled in her sleep, so I knew that she wasn't having nightmares. According to Mel, that had been a problem recently. She would wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. It made me happy to know that she could still have sweet dreams. Wanda started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. She glanced over at me with the breakfast tray. "Morning," I replied softly, knowing that she was half-asleep. I couldn't help but smile; she looked like an angel. Wanda rubbed her eyes and sat up. "Ian," she replied, her voice heavy with sleep. I handed her the tray and she gazed at it in wonder, like it was the first meal she'd had in five million years. "Thank you," she whispered, her eyes glowing with excitement. She began to eat, and I got up to find some clothes for her. After the burns incident I had become quite familiar with where all her stuff was located. I grabbed a black v-neck and some shorts, and brought them into her bathroom. I started a shower for her, flinching at the sight of small blood drops that remained on the floor. I heard footsteps and turned around to see Wanda leaning against the door, her eyes filled with appreciation and sympathy. That was one of things I loved about her. She couldn't hurt a soul, she was so gentle and caring of those around her, even when they didn't return the favor. "Here you are," I said, standing up from my place on the floor. She glanced at the v-neck and smirked. "What?" I asked, and she started to laugh. "Leave it to a guy to pick out a v-neck for me," she giggled. She walked in but before I could leave she wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug. I shuddered and placed my arms around her waist, hugging her in response. She made my skin tingle with excitement. "Thanks O'Shea," she murmured. "Any time," I replied. She walked fully into the bathroom now, shooing me in the process. I stepped out of her room, walking down stairs to turn on the T.V. Remembering that Mel wanted me to call once she was up, I fished my pockets for my phone. _Must've fallen out in Wanda's room, _I thought to myself, heading back upstairs. I opened the door to find a half naked Wanda, as she was currently putting on her bra and already had her shorts on. Luckily she was turned around and back was to me, but she noticed, only turning her head in shock. "Ian!" she shouted more in annoyance than anger. I mumbled a sorry before sprinting out of the room and downstairs.

_Note to self, knock before entering, _I thought while I sat back on the couch. I paced in that open spot where Mel and Jared had removed the coffee table. Then I remembered that Wanda told me they were coming back in two days. "Shit, we'll have to tell Jeb what happened," I whispered to myself. I heard shuffling at the top of the stairs and turned to see Wanda staring at me. She seemed concerned, then I realized that I was pacing in the living room. "You okay?" she asked as she walked down stairs. I smiled and she smiled too, but now that she was up it was time to get down to business. As she neared I took in her appearance. Her blonde hair fell in soft curls just below her shoulders, and that v-neck did wonders for her chest. She wore the denim shorts I picked out, which to my surprise, were shorter than I imagined them. I still flinched when I saw the bruises on her legs, but she was feeling fine. I still wouldn't let her do anything physical though. She gave me a flirty smile as she spoke. "Are you admiring your work?" she asked innocently. I gave her an equally flirty smirk in response. "Immensely," I replied. I felt like a man whore for saying that but she didn't seem to care. Once again she approached and I felt her arms place themselves around my neck. She felt wonderful and felt little tingles of electricity traveled up my spine again as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. I wanted her too bad, but she had to move at her own pace. Sometimes she was oblivious to the way people felt about her. Then Mel's demand popped back into my mind.

_If all else fails, seduce her into telling you_

Her gentle voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You want me to talk about what happened," she sighed. "Don't you?" I nodded my head. She looked up at me and released the hug, trying to run back upstairs. "Nope you're staying right here!" I yelled playfully, though I knew she was going to put up a hell of a fight for me to get her to talk. She was so short that within a few strides I caught up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist firmly I lifted her in the air and spun her so that she faced me. She kicked and punched while I dragged her back to the living room. I kept her in that position until I sat her down on the couch. She pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes. "Damn, you fought like hell, and when you do that with your eyes it makes this harder to do," I said. She giggled and I scooted next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist as we sat to make sure she didn't go anywhere. I felt her start to tremble and I guess she was recalling that day. She looked at me. Her large doe eyes were filled with pain and hurt, and that broke my heart. "It's okay," I cooed. "But we need to talk about this. Trust me it will help." She started to cry and I pulled her close. She had Mel's mood swings, but hers didn't change as frequently as Mel's did. Mel could go from perky, to sad, to excited, to bitch mode in a matter of five seconds. Wanda was like that, but hers changed once she recalled or thought about something, and that was normally between every fifteen to twenty minutes. I turned my attention back to a tear stricken Wanda. I gently wiped a tear off her cheek. "W-Well," she stammered. _Good, she's going to tell me, I guess I don't have to try and seduce her. _She's so close to me, her beautiful face inches from mine. I just want to hold her, kiss all her pain away, but I can't do that. She won't let me. I have to do what's right, for both of us and let her decide on her own. She began to continue. "A-after t-t-texting M-Mel," she said softly, still crying but silently. I stroked her head gently, and this seemed to calm her. "There w-was a knock o-on the d-door. I got up to answer it, and when I did it was…" she trailed off. I can't blame her, his name leaves a horrible taste in my mouth. "Burns," I finished, sounding a little angrier than I meant too. She must've known that my sudden anger wasn't directed towards her, because she continued a little calmer. "He walked in and forced himself on me," she trembled again, and I rubbed circles on her arm and tried to calm her down. "He ripped off his clothes, and mine except for that tank top, which I have no idea where it is now. Then he pulled out a condom and had sex with me," she choked on the words and started to cry. I had gone numb a second after she said that. _Burns is going to hell, _I thought. I hated seeing her like this. It split me in two, because I wasn't there to protect her from that hell of a monster. He wasn't going anywhere near her ever again. At that moment, I hated Burns with a passion. A cold, dark hatred for hurting Wanda, the girl I think I love. I shook my head as she began to speak once more. "When he was done, he picked me up and threw me onto the coffee table, saying that if anyone found out he would kill me…" she whispered feebly. I looked down at her as more tears started to fall. I wiped them away with my thumb and looked down into her sweet, innocent eyes. "I won't let him. He will never hurt you ever again. That's a promise," I whispered. She gazed at me, her eyes were filled with pain, but something else flickered across her face for a second. Sometimes she was so good at hiding her emotions.

Then she asked me something that caught me off guard. "Why do you care? I've never had a friend care for me this much. Or care this much about me. I've only ever had Mel and Jared. I gazed down at her. I don't think I can fight my feelings any longer. I cupped her face in my hand as I held her close. "I care about you in a different way. One that I'm not sure you understand. But one thing is for sure. That way is love." She looked up at me and her eyes filled with shock and excitement. I just smiled and leaned down, pressing my lips to hers. She accepted and moved her arms around my neck and my arms found her waist and stayed there, holding her like I'd never let her go. Her lips were soft and tasted sweet, I was so selfish for wanting more. I deepened the kiss with my hand and she played with my hair. My tongue brushed her bottom lip and her mouth parted, granting me access. Her tongue moved across the roof of my mouth and I moaned quietly. I never really realized how much I wanted her until I kissed her, and I realized that I wanted her. A lot. We kissed with this passion for I don't know how long, but it ended all too soon. Her forehead rested against mine and she smirked. "Took you long enough," she giggled and I laughed. And I realized, I loved her. That feeling I got when she hugged Jared, how much I wanted to kiss her forehead and hold her forever. I loved her. I loved Wanda Stryder.

She wanted to go to my house later in the day, almost two hours before Mel and Jared got out of school. After talking to a pissed Mel, who was actually a little more mellow because I got Wanda to talk to me, for me forgetting to call her earlier, we started for my house, but as we crossed the street and turned to head down, hand in hand, something happened that ruined... everything. A car sped out of no where, seeming to make a beeline for Wanda. "Wanda, No!" I shouted, pushing her out of the way before an excruciating pain traveled through my body. I could faintly make out Wanda's body standing over me and shouting, but everything was blurry.

_Oh crap I was going to die, _I thought. "Wanda, I love you," I managed to get out before my vision slipped away and everything went black.

**Cliff hanger, dun dun dun! Will write next chapter ASAP so byeeee and review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Scared

**Chapter 9 is a go!**

**Wanda POV**

I stood there in shock, frozen in horror as Ian lay on the ground. I had a small scratch above my knee but that didn't matter. Ian was hurt. I ran over to him, his eyes were wide with shock. "No!" I shrieked. "Help! Someone!" I gazed back over him, his large blue eyes were wide with fear. "Ian," I whispered. Ian seemed to make direct eye contact with me, though I was sure he didn't know it. Then he said something, and my heart nearly stopped.

"Wanda, I love you," he mumbled before his eyes closed and lay still.

I started to freak, I didn't know what to do. I checked his wrist for a pulse, which I felt faintly beneath my fingertips. He was still holding on. I was happy that he was alive, but blood began to pour from unknown places on his body. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing 9-1-1 as fast as I could. The operator spoke, and I answered feebly, fighting to hold back tears. The operator informed me that emergency services were on the way, and the line went dead. I sat beside Ian, tears now streamed down my face and onto his shirt, remembering when I used to cry myself to sleep in his arms. He saved my life, but now he was paying the price, and that killed me on the inside. "Ian, hang in there," I choked out, stroking his cheek softly. I pulled my phone back out and dialed Mel's number on speed dial, but there was still an hour left for them. On the last ring Mel picked up, I was afraid that it would go to voicemail. "Wanda, this better be important, we were in the middle of a te-," I cut her off with my sobs of guilt and sadness. "Wanda, what's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her voice. "It's Ian," I managed to get out. "He was hit by a car." The line was silent before Mel spoke. "I'm getting Jared, we're on our way," she reassured me. "Call me once you're at the hospital if you leave before we get here." I was about to speak when I got the two beeps telling me that the call had ended. I gazed at Ian and nearly died then and there. His face was drained of color, and had a slight grey tinge to it. I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently, and I swore I felt something in his nearly lifeless hand squeeze back. Then I remembered what had happened nearly an hour ago.

He kissed me. We kissed. He told me that he cared about me in ways I didn't understand. I remembered his last words before he faded into some unconsciousness.

He told me that he loved me.

When we kissed, it felt wonderful, like we were releasing feelings that had been held back for forever. And now, here he was, slipping away from me after he confessed to me how he felt. It seemed like everyone that I loved always found their way out of my life.

I loved Ian. I had loved him since the day we met when I moved here, when I hugged him, when he asked for my number and I accepted. How we addressed each other as prince and princess. I was completely oblivious to the way I felt about him until now.

I loved Ian. I loved Ian O'shea, and this was the first time I actually admitted it to myself.

"I love you too, Ian" I murmured, still holding his hand. I was startled by the sound of a car coming down the road. It was Jared's truck. He parked a few feet away while Mel scrambled out of the truck and over to where I lay, beside my Ian. "What the hell happened?" she screeched as Jared made his way over. "There was a car coming straight at me," I began, reading the worried, angry and sad expressions that crossed their faces. "Ian shouted and pushed me out of the way and the car hit him. We were on our way to his house when it happened. The car that hit him didn't stop, it kept going. "Shit, we gotta tell the O'sheas," Jared mumbled. "Jared go tell his family and I'll stay here with Wanda." He nodded and hopped in his truck, speeding further down until we saw him stop at his destination and get out of the truck. People were starting to come out of their houses now as we heard the alarms. The ambulance arrived shortly after Jared appeared with a terrified Kyle, and a small girl, who was still taller than me, attached at his must've been Jodi, Kyle's girlfriend. The paramedics lifted Ian onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. Kyle and Jodi followed and the police arrived, I was unaware of them asking questions until one waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Miss?" he asked, somewhat impatiently. I shook my head and began to answer his questions. He nodded and walked away, and I could feel the tears falling down my face as I watched the ambulance roll off, with my Ian. Without me. Nervous onlookers were shooed by the officers, and Jared came back with his truck. "His parents were at work," he stated. "Were heading to the hospital." Mel and I climbed in, she sat with me in the back to comfort me. I felt broken. The one person who truly _loved_ me was in the hospital. Because of me. I felt so awful and I started to wail. Mel pulled me to her and I cried on her shoulder until we got there. Mel and I walked up to the receptionist who glanced up momentarily and rolled her eyes. Mel rolled her eyes and began to talk, while Jared and Jodi were trying to calm an anxious and angry Kyle. Every few seconds his eyes darted in my direction. Filled with rage. I stiffened and turned my head back to the receptionist. "O'shea is currently in the ICU ward unconscious and taking no visitors other than immediate family," she replied curtly. I sank back into one of the waiting room chairs. Kyle walked off to Ian's room and Jodi stayed with me. Comforting me and telling me what a fighter Ian is, how he's crazy about me. I decided I really liked Jodi, and in the hours we were here we became good friends. Mel and Jodi helped me. This was really tough, but I know that we're going to get through it. He loved me and I loved him. Jared walked back into the waiting room after talking with Kyle in the hallway. "He's mad as hell," he said as he plopped himself down into the chairs. "He said that he is going to find the person that hit him and make their face concave." He shuddered and looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. He and Mel, and especially Ian, always treated me like I was a glass doll on a ledge. They thought that one wrong move and I would fall and shatter. My heart was shattered but I'm not surprised by how they acted around me. Considering the things that had been happening in the last week and a half we'd been here. I nodded and he gave me a sad smile. He stood up and ruffled my hair. "You know, Kyle actually likes you," he said out of know where. I looked up at him with a shocked expression and I felt Jodi stiffen. "Not like that," he replied laughing. Jodi relaxed and then he and Mel laughed. "What I meant," he said eyeing Jodi, "was that he likes that you're not one of those sluts Ian used to date before you two arrived." Jared had told me that Ian was a player. No wonder daggers were shot at me from across the hallways. "Well it makes me feel better knowing that I'm not a slut," I replied sarcastically. Jared rolled his eyes and we all laughed. It felt good to laugh again. I just wished that Ian was here laughing with me. Suddenly Kyle burst through the doors, grinning ear to ear. "Ian's awake! They moved him out and he can still have visitors for another hour!" I shot out of my chair and followed him through the doors to his new room, thankfully out of ICU. Kyle smiled at me as we walked in, stepping out of the way so I could see him. But it broke me a little. Ian's eyes were closed, his face pale and he had a needle poking out of his arm. Kyle noticed my expression. "Don't worry he's just resting. Ian!" he shouted. Ian's eyes flashed open and I smiled. Gosh we've been here forever. It was nearly eight and we got here at two. I hadn't eaten anything. Or left. I just waited until I could see my Ian. The look on Ian's face confused me though. He looked scared, and confused, not seeming to know what was going on. I walked over sat beside him, the rest of us watching with hopeful faces as Kyle made his way back to Jodi. "Hey O'shea!" Mel and Jared said simultaneously . Ian still had that look on his face. I shook it off and looked at him. "Hi Ian," I whispered. I leaned close to him and kissed his cheek. He shuddered and glanced at me...nervously? And he glanced at all the others. "Kyle," he started, staring at his brother. "Who are they?" Everyone's jaw dropped as he said that. Then he looked at me, more confusion and I started to panic. _No, Ian has to remember me. _ "And who is she?"

And just like that, my heart was ripped out of my chest and thrown onto the ground, shattering in the process.

**I know. So so so sad. Don't hate me. There will be more. Adios! And remember to review! **


	10. Chapter 10: Unknown

**Hi! Here's 10! Most of these will be in either Ian and Wanda POV**

**Ian POV**

I opened my eyes, feeling like I just returned from oblivion.

I had no idea what the hell happened, but here I was, in a hospital room.

But I wasn't here alone, a buff guy sat in a chair a few feet away. He turned to me, and something internally told me that his name was Kyle. So I took a small leap of faith. "Ian, good to have you back bro," he said, walking over to me to bump fists.

_So he was my brother_

"Hold on," he exclaimed, jumping up and walking to the door. "I'm going to go get the others. Wanda has been so anxious ever since your accident, she hasn't left from what the others told me, either." And with that he slipped into the hallway, leaving me to think about what he had just said.

_Who was Wanda?_

I closed my eyes as I began to process what he said, but in a few short seconds I heard movement at the door, and voices. "Don't worry he's just resting. Ian!" I heard, my eyes jolted open, startled at the sound. Kyle appeared with four other people, one of them attached at his hip. He stepped to the side to reveal a small blonde girl, with large silver eyes that seemed like they would release tears any second. Her hair fell in soft curls just below her shoulders, she had porcelain skin that shone, with freckles sprinkling across her face. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful. I just stared at her, I didn't know what to feel. It seemed like I didn't know anything about her.

_Was she Wanda?_

She flashed a stunning smile and that sent weird shivers up my spine. This was a lovely surprise, but I was still confused. And afraid. I didn't know anything, as much as I tried to recall the faces that stood before me, nothing appeared. The blonde girl seemed to read my expression, I guess she picked up that something was wrong. I didn't remember the gorgeous girl that suddenly appeared at my side, sitting down in a hospital chair beside me. "Hey O'shea!" two new voices chirped at the same time. One was a tall, slender girl with tan skin and auburn hair, the other a large boy with dirty blonde hair.

_Who were they? And why did they say O'shea?_

"Hi Ian," the girl sitting next to me suddenly whispered. _Was she talking to me? I guess that my name was Ian. _Then she did something unexpected. She leaned forward to place a kiss on my cheek. It felt wonderful, but she looked at me, and I guess my expression said it all. Her eyes filled with concern. I instantly felt a pang of guilt, having no idea why. But I was still confused as hell. "Kyle," I suddenly said. He turned to me with the small girl still attached at his hip. "Who are they?" I asked, I was curious to know why so many people were here for me. And just like that, their jaws dropped nearly falling to the floor. I then turned to the mystery girl. I didn't understand a thing. "And who is she?" Her face contoured in sadness and she ran from the chair, and straight to the tall boy with dirty blonde hair.

And unbeknownst to me, I felt jealous that she ran to his arms. The girl with the auburn hair stroked the blonde girl's back as she started to cry. "It's ok Wanda," she cooed, before she and the tall boy she stood with, shot me death glares along with disbelief. Kyle looked utterly shocked, then his expression turned to one of anger. "What do you mean who are they?" he hissed. "Only your best friends and the girl you can't stop thinking about? You saved her life you know. You would think that you would remember that." I was shocked. The girl with the auburn hair turned to me, her eyes were clouded with shock and anger. "Don't you remember us? You have to. You remember all of us, especially Wanda," she gestured to the blonde girl crying into the other boys arms. "You just need to figure it out O'shea." She walked over to my side and leaned down. "Even if I have to drag you through _hell_, you will remember the girl you love," once more she gestured back to...Wanda.

_That was Wanda_

I couldn't find time to daydream about her because the other girl's words stung, I gulped and trembled a bit.

_Damn she was scary_

"Mel," the other boy spoke to the girl that just stalked over to the other side of the room. "Yes Jared, I know, we have to go. Wanda come on, you can visit tomorrow." she hissed before grabbing them both and yanking them out of the room. Wanda gave me one more painful look before the door closed behind them. That look made me crumble. I hurt her by not remembering. And apparently we had something special. I started to understand a little bit. When I looked at her, something in my heart blossomed, but it was crushed with the look she sent me as she left. It hurt. I felt like I needed to protect her. When I recalled the look one last time, as painful as it was, I saw the sympathy there too. It made me believe that I did love her, even if I couldn't remember. Kyle still looked pissed, so when spoke up he just snarled. "C-can I see some p-p-pictures," I stammered. I didn't remember a thing, and I was already scared for my life. Of Kyle and Mel. Kyle pulled up an app on his phone and handed it to me. After explaining that mine was still at Wanda's house. When he said that, an image of Wanda appeared in my mind. She had her arms wrapped around my neck, and mine secured around her waist. That image was gone in a split second. I looked through the app and found pictures of me, Mel, Kyle, Jared, and Wanda. She looked so happy.

_I feel awful. I made the girl I...loved...cry. I hurt her. But that was wrong I feel like I was supposed to protect her._

"I don't really remember," I trailed off. Kyle looked as if he was going to pounce but the small girl at his side spoke up. "It's not his fault he doesn't remember. I don't understand how he could remember anything after what happened." Kyle seemed to mellow a bit. "You're right Jodi," he kissed her head and walked over to sit by my bed. "Listen up dipshit," he started

_Was he always this rude?_

"Okay, so according to Wanda, you know, the girl that you confessed you undying love to, you two were crossing the street when a car seemed to make a beeline for her. You shouted and pushed her out of the way, but you were hit by the car. You and Wanda were originally at her and Mel's house. Jared and Mel were at school but Mel asked you to stay with Wanda for the day so nothing bad happened again. Then you two decided to head to our house and, here you are. Wanda had been here since 2. It's almost nine now. She loves you man. But when you didn't remember her...I think you broke her heart."

_I broke her heart. Oh no…_

My head was spinning. How could I not remember her? The girl I loved? When I recall her something in my mind sends the words, soft, beautiful, gentle, fragile. And that all seemed to fit. I wanted to protect her from the moment I saw her an hour ago

But I couldn't even protect her from a broken heart.

I hung my head in shame, but I still didn't understand something. "Kyle," I breathed, he looked at me, almost annoyed. "W-who am I-I?" Kyle's expression nearly made me laugh, but this wasn't a laughing matter. He just sighed, muttering obscenities under his breath. "You're name is Ian Alexander O'shea. You are the varsity soccer captain. Have a 4.0 GPA, and girls are thrown at you left and right. Not to mention that you are one of the most popular guys at your school. Wanda was the first girl you ever really loved though." I raised my eyebrows.

_He made me sound like I was a sexy, athletic, intellectual badass who had girls when he wanted them. Sweet._

But I couldn't help but think about Wanda.

"I sound pretty cool," I murmured. Kyle and Jodi just laughed. "Anyways, when will I be getting out of here?" "Actually, you're free to go," a doctor appeared at the door. "You have a few bruises, but we've treated everything if you feel alright, but I'm sorry to say that your amnesia is questionable. I don't know if it will come back. The best thing you can do is talk to family or look at pictures." Kyle stood up. "Then let's get out of here," he stated. After about an hour of signing out we got into Kyle's car. He looked back at me before we started driving. "And Ian?" I gulped, what was he going to say? "When Mel says she will drag you through hell she literally means she will drag you through _hell._" I didn't know what to say. He seemed to read my mind. "Just don't say anything, you're going home." I felt relieved But one thing kept crossing my mind.

_Wanda_

**That was chapter 10! Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Time

**Hi! Here is chapter eleven!**

**Wanda POV**

It had been a week since the accident. Since Ian had kissed me. Since Ian told me he loved me.

Since Ian forgot who everyone who cared about him was.

Word around school traveled faster than a jet, the envious looks I had received from jealous bystanders were gone. They were replaced by evil smirks. Lacey had managed to draw him in, and it broke me every time I glanced at them. She had poor Ian wrapped around her little finger. I had to follow Mel, everywhere to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, because she was trying to drag him through hell like she promised.

Mel flew down the hallway, stopped, then I heard shouting. I turned the corner to see Mel in Lacey's face, shouting obscenities at her, while Ian looked like a whipped puppy standing there being useless. He looked up and gazed at me, our eyes met; it was like I was staring into the eyes of my Ian again.

But he wasn't mine. He was Lacey's.

I tore my gaze away and started down the hall. I had been successfully avoiding him, sitting farthest away that I could in each class we had together. He sat with Lacey at lunch, while Kyle and Jodi sat with us. He was almost a new person, back to being a player, and as Mel would say, a no good douchebag son of a bitch. It's not like he cared about me. He didn't try to make a move to talk to me in this past week.

Until now.

I turned down the other hall, walking into the school's personal oblivion until I felt a hand grab my wrist. I knew who it was, and I tried to pull away but he spun me back to him, like he did the first time we met.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek as I turned back to him. His sapphire blue eyes seemed to find their way to my heart. But I wasn't falling for it. Not again. "What do you want?" I hissed, sounding more irritated than I ever had in my life. I loved him, and he ripped my heart out. It wasn't his fault though. He had been hit by a car.

_It wasn't his fault, it was yours, _a voice in my head snarled at me.

But that voice was right. If he hadn't gone out of his way to save my life, he wouldn't have lost his memory, felt any pain. I always seemed to hurt the people I loved most.

I started to cry more now, and to my surprise he pulled me into a hug. I was angry, but I didn't want to push away. I missed this hug, this hug always made the tears go away, made the pain go away. Made me feel loved. "Don't cry," he cooed softly in my ear. I started to calm and pulled back a little to look at his face. He had a sad smile that made me want to kiss his pain away. But I couldn't do that. "B-but, it w-w-was m-my fault," I stammered as more tears came down. He wiped my tears away and tilted my head up with his finger. "Nothing was your fault. I wish I remembered the girl that I love. I believe that I love you," he said, cupping my face gently. "B-but, what about L-Lacey?" I nearly yelled. Ian looked me right in the eyes. I could tell that he had meant every single thing he said in this conversation. "I needed a distraction. I couldn't get you out of my head," he said simply.

I wanted him so badly, but not yet. My heart was still broken. I need time to mend the wounds.

"Keep your distraction," I murmured coldly. "You need time to fix your memory, I need time to deal with losing...you." I turned on my heel and ran away, he shouted after me but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear anything. I needed to get out.

I walked right out the school doors. No one saw me, most of the staff was eating lunch. I ran all the way home. It took me a good thirty minutes, but it was worth it. I burst in, throwing my things and my laptop into a suitcase. I needed to get away, from all this stress I was feeling. I found my little money stash I had set in a crevice of my closet and grabbed it, needing all I could get. I made sure I left a note for Mel, Jamie, and Jeb. They would understand. I rolled my suitcase out and put on my coat. It was astonishingly chilly for Arizona. I went into the garage, remembering that when Mel and I got here, Jeb had gotten us Vespas that we hadn't even touched. Mine was a powdery pink-it shocked me how well they knew us before we had even arrived. I wondered how he had even managed to get these for us, but he just shrugged it off. I hopped on the vespa, pushing my handle on my suitcase down and pulling the straps out. I pulled it on and started off, but by the time I got to the airport, it would be nightfall.

After getting my ticket and boarding the plane, several million thoughts ran through my head. _Where are you going to stay? Where are you going to school? _I would figure that out when I got there. I just hoped that I was making the right decision. I pulled out my phone; millions and millions of missed calls and messages from Mel, the house, Jeb, Jared, and Ian. I deleted them all. I needed to get away from all of this. Mel is my absolute best friend and we tell eachother everything, she's practically my sister. I remembered the last time we were on a plane was when we were on our way to Arizona. It was just me now. She'll get over it, I would be back soon. I just didn't know when.

Last time I checked, it was 12:07 in the morning. I guess I dozed off, because I was awakened at the announcement that just rang over.

"Arriving in Paris, France in an hour. Thank you for riding with Arizona Air."

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but yeah. Leave reviews! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: My little Wanderer

**Ian POV**

I tried to process everything that Mel had just told me. "Sh-she's g-g-gone?" I stammered. I couldn't believe it. I hardly knew her so why did this upset me so much.

_But you do know her. You know her better than anyone, even Mel and Jared._

_**six months later**_

Mel had been a trainwreck. She had just lost her best friend, her sister. She had been self harming. I know because I found her cutting in the janitors closet. "Mel," I breathed, she looked up at me and started to cry. I pulled her into a hug. Other than Wanda...was...Mel was my best friend. It hurt me to see her hurt, I knew that Jared was going to flip out. "Don't tell Jared," she whispered. "Okay," I replied calmly. Even if I didn't tell him, he was going to find out. I helped her up and tried to bring her to the nurse but she refused. "No! They can't find out!" she hissed. I nodded and had Jared bring her home. The next day wasn't as bad, but then something happened that made Mel go insane.

She stormed down the halls angrily, her face in a twisted rage and her eyes filled with a deep cold dark hatred. "Jared, what the hell is-," I began but Jared cut me off. "Burns," was all he said. "Who…" I trailed off when I followed his gaze to a tall boy with red hair, green eyes, and freckles. "Shit she's going to do something," Jared huffed and he ran down the hallway who was making her way to a smirking Burns. I followed him-nothing was scarier than a pissed off Mel. Jared grabbed her and pulled her back. "LET ME GO!" she screamed, starting to cry a bit. "THIS SICK BASTARD HURT HER! I'LL GET YOU BURNS! YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" Jared looked pained as he pulled Mel away, pulling her into a hug as she cried. I was about to open my mouth to ask when something caught my eye. A flash of curly blonde hair brought me back to my senses. There stood Wanda, beautiful as ever wearing a purple hoodie and shorts. She glanced at me but her eyes went dark when they landed on Burns. Burns smiled wickedly. "Good to see you Wanda? Did you miss me? I sure had fun last time," he snarled evilly. Wanda stood there, frozen until she started to scream and cry, sprinting through the hallway. "What the hell?" I muttered. Burns turned his head to rest his gaze on me. I didn't like him already. _Why was he talking to her like that? Asking if she missed him, about having fun last time? What would Burns...Burns. Burns. BURNS! _And suddenly it all came pouring back. Wanda and I's first kiss, spending days with her having fun. Comforting her when she was raped and beaten. Something clicked. I don't know if it was seeing his sick face again, or my heart breaking when I saw Wanda's expression. Mel had left Jared's arms and stared at me, puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked as Jared walked over. Suddenly, I felt my skin start to boil with terrible rage. He hurt Wanda. Touched Wanda. My Wanda. "YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, running at Burns who now started to run away. He wasn't fast enough because I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, picked his up and threw him against the lockers, pinning him there. "Don't you ever, talk to Wanda, touch Wanda or do anything to her EVER again or so help me I will break every bone in your worthless body," I snarled, throwing him to the ground. He smirked and walked off, but now I had to find Wanda. I started to run when a hand on my shoulder pulled me back, it was Jared. "You remember" was all he said. Mel stared at me with an unreadable expression. "Yes, now I need to find Wanda," I replied, starting to run down the hallway. People gave me looks but I didn't care, I had to see Wanda. I started to turn the corner when I heard a scream from the girls bathroom. Instinctively I peeked my head in. What I saw broke me. There lay on the ground Wanda with an empty bottle of pills in her hand on the ground of the girls washroom. Lily stood over her, horrified and she turned to look at me. "Call 9-1-1, tell Mel, do something," I asked angrily. Lily nodded and ran out while I knelt to pick up an unconscious Wanda. "My Wanda," I whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead softly. I walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway where Mel had already started running towards us. "WHAT THE HELL!" she shrieked and screamed, Jared pulling her into his arms. Lily returned with teachers and paramedics on stretchers. I lie her down on the stretcher and walked with them to the ambulance. Mel cried and got in, standing beside Wanda. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "She tried to commit suicide," I murmured, suddenly realizing her true intentions. Jared's eyes widened. "What?" he questioned, though I knew he heard me. "When I found her, she was on the floor unconscious with an empty bottle of pills in her hand," I choked out. Jared looked angry, I was too, but I was scared. Scared of losing Wanda. Scared that I would lose her again. I wasn't going to let that happen. "Come on, we're heading to the hospital," I snapped heading towards the office. Jared shoved Burns one more time before we headed in, explained where we were going, and left. We pulled up to the hospital, I was shaking I was so scared. "Dude snap out of it, she'll be fine," Jared sighed. I calmed a little, but that didn't help. We walked in and found Mel with Jeb and Jamie in one of the waiting room chairs. Jamie clinged to Mel while Jeb stared off into space, his eyes locking to me. "O'shea," he nodded curtly. Mel didn't look up or say anything to anyone. Jared looked worried and he sat beside her. "She's been completely unresponsive for several hours," Jeb told us. Jared wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is going to be okay," he murmured, kissing her temple. Mel still didn't move, she just continually stared off into space.

After what seemed like forever, the doctor walked in. "Wanderer Stryder family?" he asked. All of us stood up, for the first time in forever, Mel moved and stood too. "That's us," Jeb replied flatly. The doctor nodded and gestured for us to follow. We walked into a powdery pink room, and there lies a sleeping Wanda. She looked so peaceful, her chest rising and falling with each breath. "She is fine, she just needs rest. You can take her home tomorrow, we may need to run a few tests to make sure there is no more unprescribed medication in her system." And with that, the doctor walked out. Jeb walked over and kissed Wanda's forehead, and murmured something, standing up and turning his attention back to us. "Jared, take Mel home when she wants to leave. Jamie hugged Wanda lightly and walked off with Jeb. Mel crawled over to Wanda's bedside and sat there while Jared stroked her back. I sat on her other side and stared at her beautiful face. _Why would she hurt herself? _I wondered. I intertwined my fingers with hers, and sat there. I was unaware that Jared and Mel had left, and I awoke to a stirring Wanda. Her eyes fluttered open and widened when she saw me. I missed her eyes, large as they were, shining it's exotic silver. "Wanda," I breathed. She just stared. "You, you remember?" she asked quietly. I nodded and she smiled. "I missed you," she whispered. "I missed not having you there when I was sad. I missed all of you. I love you too." I sat there in shock.

She loved me too.

"Wanda, you scared the hell out of me," I whispered, fighting back tears from when I found her on the floor. Unconscious. Wanda blinked and frowned. "I'm sorry. When I saw him, it brought back to many memories. The pain. The sadness. All of it. I thought you didn't love me. You forgot me." I leaned forward and pressed a surprise kiss to her lips. Her eyes widened and she kissed me back. This was not a steamy kiss, it was a sweet one, to let her know that I did love her. With all of my heart and soul. I pulled back reluctantly and stared into her eyes. "Don't ever think that I don't love you," I whispered. She nodded and pulled me back to her, deepening the kiss this time. I could sit here forever but she needed rest. I pulled back again and she pouted. I gave her a peck on the lips before I looked down into her eyes. Filled with love. "My little Wanderer, you need rest," I told her. She pouted but let me lay her back down on her bed. Our hands intertwined. "I will never scare you again," she whispered before her eyes closed with sleep. I kissed her forehead and sat there while she slept.

I had nothing else to be afraid of from that moment on.


	13. Chapter 13: UPDATE

Hi! I'm making a schedule for all my stories.

first of all, I will keep updating D.O.A.S.B. .F and A light in the dark, but as for Independent Wanderer, I will be rewriting the first two chapters before I continue.

So expect frequent updates for doasbaawf and A light in the dark. And independent Wanderer will come back soon! Have faith! And thank you for all your reviews! You inspire me to write! Keep em' coming so I know you want more! Thank you!


End file.
